


Robin, The Boy Hostage

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: DCU Big Bang, Fanart, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Threats of Violence, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: (This art is gen but the fic it illustrates is JayTim)He points the gun at his Replacement. Point blank.“You got a death wish or somethin’? ‘Cause I can help with that.”“Nah,” the kid sneers, “I just don’t think you’ll actually do it. Somewhere inside you is someone who wants  to be a good person, Hood. And I think you haven’t buried it nearly  as well as you think.”





	Robin, The Boy Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This City's Built on Salted Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366109) by [vellaphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaphoria/pseuds/vellaphoria). 




End file.
